


Thinking of the future

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Any plans?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott
Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067750





	Thinking of the future

Our tale begins near the Black Lake during the second task of the Triwizard Tournamemt, Slytherin student Theodore Nott is talking to his older fiancé Marcus Flint.

Theodore asked, "What do you think it will be like once I leave this place?"

Marcus responded, "Well, I hope you'll move in with me; Theo."

Theodore smirked. "Very funny, not what I meant."

Marcus replied, "You never answered me though."

Theodore smiled. "Of course I'll move in with you, that's a given. I meant what will I do job wise, silly?"

Marcus inquired, "What are you passionate about?"

Theodore admitted, "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe I'll see if your Quidditch team needs anybody, Marc."

Marcus laughed. "Only one problem there, you're awful at Quidditch."

Theodore stated, "I'm not that bad!"

Marcus answered, "Okay, okay, you're mediocre at best. But do you really have no clue what you'll do after you leave here?"

Theodore nodded. "I still have time to think about it."

Marcus beamed, "Well whatever you do, I'll always support you."

Theodore hugged him and said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
